How Do You Solve A Problem Like Wedding Planning?
by losamantesclandestinos
Summary: Sequel to "Too Many Cooks." Hank and Olivia plan their wedding and their respective squads try to help.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note** : So, I actually really love writing this pairing and really wanted to explore Hank and Olivia's relationship as they go through the nightmare of planning a wedding. Having helped with my sister's wedding years ago, it can be INSANE. Excuse random chapter titles – I don't know how to do them well but it drives me nuts not having them._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine. If they were, I'd be rich and a bit of a Dick._

Chapter One: **Team Colors Do Not A Good Wedding Make**

"I would go with green and silver."

"We're not the Philadelphia Eagles."

"Green and gold?"

"This is New York, not Green Bay."

"White and hunter green?"

"We are not the New York Jets. Why do you keep thinking of sports teams for color combos? This is a wedding, not a sports event."

Halstead shrugged. "Just trying to help."

"Did I ask for your input, Jay?" Voight glared, ignoring Olivia's slight snicker behind his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be working on a case or something?"

"Dock's pretty light at the moment, Sergeant." Jay said.

"Go and do some goddamn paperwork." Voight barked. "And stop giving us suggestions!"

Jay walked out of the office. "You didn't tell Olinsky or Platt to stop giving you suggestions..." He mumbled, disgruntled.

"I heard that." Voight snapped.

Leaning back in his chair, he rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that, Liv. I don't know what's gotten into them."

"They just want to help."

"Well, we don't need help. Let's just stick with something simple for the damn colors. How about black and red?"

"That's a nice combination." Olivia said diplomatically, not wanting to hurt his feelings. _No way in hell_.

Luckily, Hank Voight could read her like a book.

"Okay, okay," he backed off, "not red and black."

"It's a nice color combination but a bit heavy for a wedding, don't you think?" She said tactfully, deciding not to mention that she really, really, _really_ hated that color combination. "Look, Hank, it's just a day and I'm not really picky but I think we need something a little more subtle."

"Are you trying to say I'm not subtle?"

Olivia tried to repress a smile but must have failed because she got a mock glare from Hank.

"Okay, okay, so maybe that's not one of my strong points. But black and red is still nice." He growled. "You should be thanking me that I'm not insisting on blue and orange."

"And look like Chicago Bears fans? Are you kidding me?" Olivia folded her arms across her chest.

"What's wrong with the Chicago Bears?"

"Jay Cutler," Olivia then proceeded to name off several things that were wrong with the Chicago football team.

"Point taken." He glared at her. "You don't need to rub it in." The Bears were a sore point for Voight – he had been a fan since he was a kid and hated that it had been thirty years since they last won the Super Bowl. "Waitaminute." He looked at her with a half smile on his face. "I didn't know you followed the Bears."

"I just happen to catch ESPN from time to time." _More like every Sunday_. Despite not really being a football fan, Olivia was starting to enjoy watching the game. She and Hank had already been to a few games over the last several months since they'd gotten engaged and they'd been fun. Especially since for most of them the Bears had actually won.

The sex after the Bears/Jets game had been unreal. And Voight had been so delighted Chicago had beaten New York, he didn't stop rubbing it in her face for weeks. Which was annoying and she told him that.

"How about black and cream?" She suggested.

"Huh." He leaned back and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I like it."

"Wow." She smiled. "You're an easy man to win over, Hank Voight."

"Only when it's you." He gave her a smirk.

"Oh, look at the time." Voight said suddenly. "It's five o'clock. Time to go."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Olivia asked suspiciously. "Aren't you always the last one in the office?"

"Well, I figured we could grab some dinner before the restaurants got really crowded. There's a great pizza place not too far from here..." He said rapidly, quickly looking at the clock.

"Henry Voight." Olivia looked at him sternly. "What's the real reason?"

He sighed. "The rest of the squad is going to be here around 5:15 to go to Molly's for something and I don't want more input from them on our wedding."

She chuckled. "Have you been hiding from your squad?"

Voight glared at her. "No." _Hell, yes_.

"You can just tell them that the subject is off limits." Olivia suggested. "Make it an order."

"Tried that." He mumbled. "They're quiet for about a day and then they start up again. And you know that doesn't work on Erin. She'll persist. And then she'll talk to Jay and so it gets all around the office."

He turned around and looked at her. "Don't even try to tell me that your squad hasn't been doing the same."

"They know better." Olivia lied _,_ conveniently omitting the very detailed conversation she had with Rollins and Barba over wedding magazines. She hadn't wanted it but they had caught her on one of her breaks flipping through one and had decided to lend their input.

Barba had had some really good ideas...now...to get Hank to believe those ideas were hers...

She grinned.

 _Maybe later_.

"All-right, we can get going." She smiled as Hank eyeballed the squad entrance.

"Chicken." She whispered in his ear as he hastily walked out the door.

"You're gonna pay for that later, Benson." Voight gave her a burning stare.

"Promises, promises." She teased him.

As they walked out to his car, he laced his fingers with hers. Olivia normally wasn't fond of public displays of affection but she found that she loved the feel of Voight's calloused hand in her own. It was comforting and safe and warm.

…...

Hank took her to a little pizza joint, another mom-and-pop type place. It was a hole in the wall kind of restaurant, one that didn't look very promising on the outside. Most people would avoid it based on the appearance alone, the walls were covered with graffiti and it was in one of the rougher areas of Chicago, bordering the south side.

"Oh. My. God." Olivia said, her mouth full of deep dish pizza.

"Like it, huh?" He grinned, looking at her, enjoying her obvious pleasure in the food.

"This is the best thing I've ever put in my mouth." She wiped the pizza sauce off from around her mouth.

"The best thing? Really, Benson?" Voight leered at her a little. "I think I'm a little hurt."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Voight."

"Why? It's fun." He leaned back and grinned at her. "You like it. Don't deny it."

She merely gave him a glare and took another bite of pizza.

"I've been going to this place for years." He said. "Used to take Justin and Erin here quite a bit after Camille died. Got good memories of the place. And the food is the best pizza you're gonna get here on the south side."

"I believe it." She said, taking a drink of her beer.

"It's good to have you here." He smiled.

"It's good to be here." Olivia looked at him fondly. "Despite the fact that some of your suggestions for our wedding are...um...how do I put this tactfully..."

"Awesome?" He supplied a word for her helpfully.

"I was thinking more like 'insane.'" She retorted.

"Other people have gotten married in the White Sox stadium. That's not insane."

Olivia merely gave him a look.

"Okay, so some of my suggestions haven't been exactly helpful." Hank admitted. "Why do we have to go through this all this crap? Why don't we just forget the goddamn fuss and elope?"

"We went over this," Olivia said patiently, "both our squads would kill us. And I promised Munch he could be bartender."

"Yeah," he scratched behind his ear, "Erin had some pretty strong words to say on the topic of eloping."

 _I swear to God, Voight, if you elope with Liv and skip the whole party thing, I will start making out with Halstead in front of you. And, yes, we're dating._

Although he had known they were dating – god, they were the worst sneaks ever – he still hadn't quite recovered from _that_ conversation.

"Also, Hank," she said seriously, "while I'm not big into the huge wedding dress and enormous reception, I actually look forward to not just running over to City Hall. I know you've been married before and that you're over the whole wedding thing but..."

"You actually want the whole wedding thing, don't you?" He said thoughtfully. "And you _enjoy_ doing some of this wedding planning crap, don't you?" He said, slightly accusingly. But there was a definite note of amusement in his voice."

"If you tell _anybody_ , I _will_ kill you. And hide your body so no one can ever find it." She said threateningly.

"You have my word." He swore solemnly. "Scout's honor."

Olivia grinned, finished her pizza and drained her beer. "Glad we're on the same page about no eloping, then."

"I'm going to have to wear a monkey suit again, aren't I?" He sighed resignedly.

"You make it sound like sheer torture."

"I've had injuries that have felt better." He grumbled.

She laughed.

"Are you mocking me, Olivia Benson?" Voight raised his eyebrow.

"Never." Her lips twitched.

"Just wait until we get home."

Her eyebrow raised in interest.

"Bring it on."

Voight raised his hand for his server. "Check please."

…...

No sooner than had they gotten in the door than Hank had pulled Olivia to him, planting kisses on her mouth, neck, and basically any place that was visible. She pulled off his jacket, he pulled off hers.

"A little eager, are we?" She whispered against his neck.

"After a month, you have no idea." He said, backing her up against the wall. "God, I've missed you, Benson."

"Hank, make sure the blinds are shut."

"I dunno. I was thinkin' of giving the neighborhood a good show." He winked at her, running his hand under her shirt, squeezing her breast.

"Hank..." she said warningly, hand grazing his abdomen and pausing at the waistband of his jeans.

"Fine." He muttered good-naturedly.

After he had made sure the blinds were, indeed, shut, he pulled her back into him. It took them approximately .005 seconds to remove their clothes.

"God," he said, looking at her tan and lean body, "how did I get so lucky?"

"I really don't know." She smirked. "God was having a good day?"

"I'll thank Him forever." He bit down on her earlobe, feeling her shake underneath his hands.

"No. More. Talking."

…...

 _She's just lying there on her back and she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He wants to take his time with her but, hell, there's no time for that. It's been too long, the separation has gotten to both of them. Long distance engagements? Not a lot of fun._

 _He pushes into her, relishing the sound of her whimper as he thrusts deep. She arches up to meet him, heedless of the burn of the rug on her back. She'll pay for that later, she knows, but for right now this is everything. And he pulls back and slams back into her._

" _Yes, yes...right...there..." she gasps._

" _I thought you said no talking." He grins down at her as he pushes his hips against hers. His strokes alternate from slow and deep to fast and shallow. And he changes it up so she doesn't know what to expect._

" _Goddamn you to hell, Henry Voight." Olivia growls, her nails raking down his back. "Stop."_

 _He pulls out of her, smirking. "Really?" And Olivia has had enough of the teasing._

 _She sits up and pushes him onto his back, a sly grin on her face. "My turn. New game. My rules."_

… _..._

"Jesus Christ."

"Don't think he's here." Voight rolled over on the carpet and looked down at Olivia, a grin that most people would call "besotted" on his face.

Even as winded as she is, Olivia still managed to roll her eyes and slapped him gently on his bare arm.

"You were amazing." She smiled over at him lazily, her bare body covered with nothing with sweat and Voight's bare arm thrown over her shoulders.

"I could say the same for you." He whispered, leaning over and giving her a hot kiss.

"We're good together, aren't we?" Olivia ran her fingers down his bare chest.

"The best." And Voight pulls himself up and puts his bare body on hers. "And, hell, if I could marry you tonight, I would."

"Soon enough." Olivia smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around him, sliding her fingers along his back and hips.

And Voight bent down and kissed her. "I love you, Olivia Benson."

"I love you too, Henry Voight." And she kissed him back.

There was no more talking again for quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: **And That's A No On the Pizzas and Stadiums**

"No, pizza is definitely out." Olivia's voice was firm as she spoke into the phone. Although people who knew her well could detect a definite smile in her voice and in her eyes.

"But you love deep dish." She rolled her eyes as she smiled to herself. These Skype sessions between visits were one of the only things that kept her sanity intact while the two of them were navigating this long separation. Olivia would be very glad when the whole long distance situation was over and they could be together.

 _Where_ together was now the question. It had come up several times but neither of them had seriously talked about it. And she knew it was ridiculous – they were getting married, for God's sake, this was a discussion that should have really been had when they were dating. But, at the time, neither of them had really wanted to face the scenario that one of them would have to leave or transfer from their unit.

Olivia had thought about leaving New York many times. After Nick's departure – the loss of yet another partner – it had cropped up even more often in her mind. And then there was the additional pressure of becoming Lieutenant – did she even really want this? Or was it something she was simply being forced into because of the very real possibility of a new person taking charge?

But New York had been her entire life. She knew this city like the back of her hand. It was home. And the thought of leaving all she had ever known honestly terrified her. Her squad - they had been the only real family she ever really had. Serena hadn't been much of a mother, having been too caught up in the bottle to really parent effectively. Olivia had loved her but had hated her at the same time. And Simon? The few times they had seen one another hadn't been pleasant and, finally, tired of being his go-to whenever he had gotten in trouble, Olivia had told him to straighten out his life or don't talk to her again.

She hadn't heard from him in almost a year.

Family. So fucking complicated.

Chicago was a beautiful city, home of the most wonderful deep dish pizza she had tasted in her life. It had its own unique character, from Soldier Field to the Magnificent Mile and the Shedd Aquarium.

Noah had loved the Shedd. He had shown special interest in the sharks. Olivia wasn't sure whether or not she should be concerned. But he had absolutely loved it and she had bought him a stuffed shark plushie from the gift shop. Noah refused to go to bed without it now.

Her brow furrowed in concern as she pondered the whole situation.

"Earth to Olivia." Jerking upright, she realized she had forgotten she was still Skyping Hank. "Everythin' okay there, Sarge?" Even over the video chat, she could see the look of concern in his brown eyes.

"Yeah, just thinking about food." She lied. Now was not the time to have this discussion. Because have it they would. There was no way they could honestly proceed without one of them making a decision.

Funny how it had been much easier to decide Henry Voight was the person that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with than it was to decide whether to move or not. Both enormous decisions but one was definitely harder. And not one Olivia felt like she was ready to make.

"I think we should go with chicken. Or fish." She said.

"Are you fucking serious?" He made a face. "Couldn't we at least have some red meat and not that pansy-ass crap food?"

"Fish is delicious, Hank Voight. And so is chicken."

He still had a disgusted look on his face. "Red meat, Liv, for the love of God. We're already going to have some of those teeny snacks...whaddya call 'em?"

"H'ors d'oeuvres."

"Yeah, those. At least have something more filling."

Olivia sighed. She could argue that fish or chicken was just as filling and, honestly, she'd rather have fish because, one, it was delicious, and, two, it was healthier.

"Why don't we compromise?" She suggested. "How about we give them a choice? Fish or steak? I know that it might get pricy but..."

"Forget about the damn price." He waved that objection aside. "Let's just do that."

 _Well, that was easy_. _Much easier than the discussion we really need to have_.

"I have to go, Hank." She said quickly, seeing Rollins standing at her door. "I'll see you soon."

"Looking forward to it." He smiled. "Next week?"

"Absolutely."

And, signing off, she waved Rollins in. "What can I do for you, Amanda?"

…...

"And there was this one thing they did down in Georgia for this wedding that was seriously amazing. I think there were pictures of it in a magazine. I'll show you sometime."

"That's...quite all-right, Rollins." 20 minutes and a few animated monologues about wedding later, Olivia was pretty sure she had a dazed look in her eyes. "Back to filling out that paperwork."

"Thanks, Sarge." Rollins grinned. "I'll keep you posted. And I'll try to find that magazine for you. I'm not kidding – the layout, the spread, the whole thing was incredible."

"It's okay, Rollins." Olivia smiled. "I'm good."

"It's not a problem at all, Olivia." Rollins smiled. "You know, I'm really happy for you. Monogamy wouldn't work for me – just not my thing – but you deserve it." Olivia looked at Rollins, _really_ looked at Rollins. There was no hint in her voice or her appearance of anything but sincerity.

For the first time in a long time, Olivia felt a hint of that old kinship between her and the young detective return. It had been a while since they had felt comfortable with one another – too many things had happened over the years, trust had been broken and things had never been quite the same between them since the incident with her gambling.

Olivia realized suddenly that, in her own way, Amanda was extending an olive branch. She wasn't the type to sit and have a chat about issues and her feelings – Olivia knew that. But behind that tough and guarded exterior was a genuinely smart, talented, and good person. Olivia also knew that Amanda was trying to remedy her mistakes of the past, trying to earn her way back into Benson's good graces.

While that would still take more time, Olivia tacitly recognized the olive branch for what it was. A rapprochement of sorts.

"Thank you, Amanda." She smiled. "Truly."

"Sure." Rollins said, a little awkwardly. "I'll get to that paperwork then."

Liv nodded and got back to her work.

…...

"If I have to hear one more goddamn word about what food we should or should not have, I'm going to scream."

"Too many cooks, huh?" Fin grinned, leaning against the door.

Olivia exhaled loudly. "Understatement of the year."

"Carisi bring up the cannoli again?"

"For the fifth time." She sighed in frustration. "Why can't they mind their own business?"

Fin chuckled. "C'mon, Liv, you know that's not how things work around here. Everybody's wantin' to know everybody else's business. It's what we do. 'Cept me, I don't give a fuck about this wedding shit."

Olivia laughed. "Bless you, Fin."

Fin unfolded his arms. "Does he make you happy?"

Olivia smiled, a real smile, one that touched her eyes. "Yes, he really does."

"Then I don't give a shit if you marry in a Pizza Hut or Yankee stadium. If you're happy – that's all that counts."

"Thanks, Fin." Liv gave him a small grin. "Although, please do _not_ mention marrying in Yankee stadium to Hank."

"Got it." Fin said solemnly. "No Yankee stadium. And, Liv, for what it's worth...don't listen to all of 'em. You just do your thing, babygirl."

"What would I do without you?" She looked at him fondly.

"Hell if I know." He scratched his head.

"You'd make a hell of a number two, Tutuola." She said.

"Fuck, Liv, don't make me take that Sergeant's exam. You know I hate the paperwork."

"You're the only one I trust to take care of the others if I'm gone." She said seriously.

"You're not goin' anywhere." Fin said. "Are you?" He asked, a little more uncertainly.

"We haven't discussed it." She sighed.

"Liv." Fin stared at her hard. "Don't put this one off. You gotta make up your mind. Or he does."

"I know, I know." She said, sliding back her chair and looking at the window. "It's just...this squad, this life, they're the only real family I've ever known. My whole life is here."

"Your life's with him now though." Fin pointed out. "And I'm guessin' you haven't had that conversation because you don't wanna choose."

Olivia knew he was right. "I hate it when you're right." She grumbled.

Fin grinned. "Yeah, you really couldn't live without me."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Got it, Sarge."

She smiled as he walked away. And then she sighed again, knowing that she really needed to have this conversation with Hank. Sooner rather than later.

…...

"So that's a no on Yankee stadium?" Hank grinned as he ran his fingers through Liv's hair.

She heaved a huge sigh. "I told him not to give you ideas." _Dammit, Fin_.

"Don't blame him. I can be pretty persuasive when I wanna be." He winked, shifting Noah to his other knee.

"He really likes you." Olivia smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"He damn well better." Voight said.

"Hank. Language." She chided.

He rolled his eyes. "He's not even talking full sentences yet."

She sat up and glared at him. "Do I need to remind you of the infamous 'no' incident?"

 _Hey, I like that word, mommy. What does 'damn' mean? Maybe I'll try it out later..._

Hank looked innocent. "Other people say no around him too."

"Henry Voight."

"Okay, okay, I'll watch my language." He grinned. "But just for you."

"Thank you." And she kissed him.

Noah started babbling frantically. _No, please, no kissing mommy. I'm only sixteen months, I shouldn't be seeing that!_

"You want to play, kiddo?" Hank asked him, bouncing him on his knee.

 _No, actually. I want you to stop doing that **thing** with my mommy. I like you and all but...just no._

Hank looked at Noah thoughtfully. "How about a little bit of ice cream?"

 _Are you trying to bribe...WAIT, ICE CREAM. YES, PLEASE_.

"HANK." Olivia said.

"A little bit of ice cream won't kill him, Liv."

 _Yeah, mommy, ice cream has milk. Milk builds strong bones. It's good for me._

"I'm trying to keep him away from sweets."

 _But why? They're so good._

"C'mon, Liv, loosen the reins a little." Hank leaned forward and kissed her.

 _Ew. I don't want to see that._

"Oh, all-right, just this once."

 _Hm. Maybe he should keep kissing mommy._

Except for the fact that this is the tenth time Hank has persuaded her to let him give Noah ice cream. "But you and I really need to have a discussion about this parenting thing."

"Sure. I'll be happy to give you some advice." He smirked at her. And walked off before she could swat him.

…...

"Wow, that was..."

"You were..."

"Amazing." They both finished at once. Noah, surprisingly, hadn't stayed up much later after his ice cream, causing Hank to give Liv a "see, I know what I'm doing" face. Then she had swatted him. And somehow that swat had turned into her grabbing his ass and he grabbed hers and the rest was...well...unsuitable for family viewing. But delightful.

 _And as she pulls him into her, he starts whispering things against her neck, her throat. For the most part, it's all pretty dirty which turns her on even more. But the dirty talk is punctuated with "I love yous." And it's the most beautiful thing she's heard in her whole life._

"I'm a little amazed we made it to the bed this time." Hank observed, trying to catch his breath, his burly chest covered in sweat.

"Well, not that I'm against sex on the floor, but that rug burn last time really hurt. My ass was sore for days." She complained, collapsing against him, lightly kissing his chest, feeling his heart beat furiously against her mouth.

"You shoulda called me up. I coulda kissed it and made it better." He smirked.

She just rolled her eyes in response.

Olivia propped herself up on an elbow, looking down at Hank with a "I just had the best sex of my life" smile on her face, hair falling around her shoulders. Hank reached up and played with her hair a little, a smile playing about his mouth, a softer smile than she's really ever seen from him, except around Justin and his grandson. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was, that _this_ woman, this gorgeous, sexy, smart-as-a-whip New York cop had agreed to marry him.

Hell, even Olinsky had made some comment about that.

" _How the fuck did a bastard like you get a woman like that?"_

He had shrugged. "Some of us just are luckier than others."

But even he asked himself the same question some days.

...

"You seem to be getting over jet lag quicker."

"Funny how sex does seem to do that." He grinned. "Or maybe it's just sex with you."

Olivia laughed a little and leaned down to kiss him slowly. He stroked her face with his hands as he tongue slips inside her mouth. And for a few moments all they do is kiss.

"God, Olivia." He breathed against her throat. "I can't wait to be with you all the time."

"Same." She whispered against his ear. "I love you but long distance..."

"...fucking sucks." He finished. Pulling back a little, he sat up. "Which is why this has to end."

"I agree...wait...what?" For one horrific moment, Olivia thought he meant "them." It was her automatic instinct to "worst case scenario" everything. There had been so many who had come into her life and taken her heart, promised to always be there, and then they'd left. She had spent more nights than she had cared to count picking up the pieces they had left when they'd gone.

"Not us, Liv. Jesus Christ." He put a strong arm around her and kissed her hard. "I'm talking about this distance thing. Because we've never talked about it. Not really."

A huge lump filled Olivia's throat and she swallowed hard.

 _Oh, God, she wasn't ready to make this choice._

"I want to move to New York."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : This is a shorter chapter than normal but it's supposed to be. Story earns its M-rating here. Proceed with caution. Or not and have fun.

Chapter Three: **A Very Good Thank You**

"Can you repeat that?" Is all Olivia could say after Hank dropped that bombshell.

"I want to move to New York." Voight said patiently.

 _I'm not tearing up_ , Olivia thought fiercely, _I'm not, I'm not. Those are just specks of dust in my..._

"Olivia, are you crying? Because I thought you'd be happy about this." He said hesitantly. _God, I hate it when women cry. I don't have a clue with what to do with 'em. Please stop choking up, Liv..._

"I _am_ happy about this, you asshole." She smacked him on the shoulder, sheet falling down around her waist. Hank struggled valiantly to keep his eyes on her face.

"Jesus, Liv, you scared me for a moment there." He wiped his brow dramatically, teasing her for her reaction.

"Thank you, Hank." She leaned over and kissed him. "But," and Olivia pulled back, looking at him seriously, "are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure." He said. "Look, Liv, I'm not an idiot. I know you haven't wanted to have this conversation. I also know that you consider your squad your real family. I can't take you away from that and I wouldn't want to."

"I also know how much your squad means to you." Olivia said somberly. "I can't ask you to give them up."

"I won't." Voight said reassuringly. "There's Skype and I'm already used to making a shit-load of trips back and forth from New York to Chicago anyways." He winked. "Plus," he said in a more serious tone of voice, "looks like there may be a couple openings in Intelligence up here in New York. So I can still do what I love and be with you. Works out well."

"What about Erin? Justin? Your grandson?" She asked. She needed to hear him say it again, reassure her that this was really going to happen.

Because to Olivia Benson, the thought of someone giving up their entire life to be with her was a novel one. She had dated men who had said they loved her, had promised her that they weren't going anywhere, had said they would never abandon her...only to go back on their promises. So she had resigned herself to the fact that no one would ever want her happiness enough to make serious sacrifices for her.

"Look, Olivia, there's this novel invention called an _airplane_. It can get you to another state within a few hours." He said slowly, teasingly.

She smacked him.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You deserved it."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did...oh, for the love of God, are we grown adults or are we twelve?"

Hank smirked. "You started it."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Proving my point."

"Leaving aside the discussion of whether we're mature adults or not," Hank pulled them both back to the point at hand, "the point is, I can see them. They're gonna be okay. Erin's old enough to stand on her own two feet and I trust Olinsky to keep things under control."

"So does that mean you're _finally_ going to let Erin and Jay date?" Olivia grinned impishly.

"When have I not?"

Olivia folded her hands across her pretty perfect breasts and gave Hank a "you've _got_ to be kidding me" look.

"Yes." He said grudgingly. "They've been dating on the sly anyway. They just keep thinking (and acting) like I don't know. Worst actors – and worst sneaks – I've ever had the misfortune of having in my unit. Hell, Ruzek acts better than they do."

Olivia smiled, one that lit up her entire face. And, to Henry Voight, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he had seen the Chicago Bears win a Super Bowl.

"Look, Liv," Hank touched her face with his rough hand, "I could never ask you to give up your family. And I could never put you in the position to ask me to give up mine. Do you think I haven't noticed how deliberately you avoided having this conversation?"

Olivia flushed a little. She really had thought she had been more subtle about it.

"Funny thing about detectives – even experienced ones..." Voight smirked, "they always, _always_ , think they can hide it from other detectives." He slid up close to her. "I would never make you choose. So I made the decision for the both of us."

"Normally, I'd kick your ass for making a decision without my input. " She winked. "But this time I think I'll let it slide. Just don't do it again."

"Never, Sergeant." He solemnly held up his hand. "Voight's honor."

"Now," he moved a little bit closer to her, "what do I get in return?"

She folded her arms again, noticing how Voight was trying to keep his eyes off her breasts but doing a piss-poor job of it. She couldn't help but be amused even as she was getting extremely turned on.

 _This is fun_.

"What..." she said in mock surprise, "you think you get a reward for doing the right thing? Isn't doing the right thing its own reward or something?"

Growling, he pulled her against him and pushed her down on to the bed. "Screw that." He started biting her ear lobe, enjoying the feel of her warm body unconsciously starting to push against his. "I think," Voight said, running his hand down her abdomen, gently squeezing the breasts he'd been staring at, "I deserve a thank you for being such a great fiance." His hips flexed against hers and he smiled as he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Fine." Olivia gasped out, winding her leg around his hip. "Just don't expect this everytime you do something nice for me."

"It's a deal," he murmured, sliding his hand down between her legs.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing." She whispered, pulling back a little.

"What?" He growled, getting more aroused by the second.

"You're going to have to start playing by the rules or IAB will be on your ass. None of the shenanigans you pulled in Chicago."

"You're no fun." He rumbled, moving against her.

"I'm serious, Voight." She said, even as she slid her fingers down and gripped him firmly, relishing the low rumble going through his body. "They will arrest you and it won't be a joke."

"Okay, okay," he muttered, "but, Liv?"

"Yes?" She arched against him, squeezing him a little bit more.

"Can we table this discussion for later?" He pushed against her urgently.

"Only if you promise not to distract me." She kissed his throat, stroking his belly.

"Don't ask me to make promises I can't keep."

"Okay, can you at least try?"

"I can try." He said, a little sulkily. " _Now_ can we stop talking about this?"

Olivia's mouth against his was a satisfactory enough answer for him.

"Yes, like that." She whispered, as he cupped her breasts, kissing her ear.

"You like that?" He nibbled on her throat as he rubbed himself against her, getting harder by the moment.

 _Ugh_ , was the only response he got.

He smiled.

Hank positioned himself between Olivia's legs and pushed inside of her. She was warm and so tight and perfect for him. Sweat beading on his forehead, he was determined to make this last for her. So he moved slowly, relishing the feel of her body arching against his, squeezing him tightly.

 _Ugh._

 _Oh. Yes. Yes._

Picking up the pace, Hank's strokes became short and fast. Olivia closed her eyes and rocked against him, leg wrapped around his waist. He bent down and kissed her fiercely, his tongue tangling with hers. She started to rock faster, moaning. Hank grunted and slammed into her.

"I'm...so...close..." she whispered.

Hank pulled out and slammed into her again, pushing himself as far as he could go. Her legs squeezed tight against him once more and, suddenly, she exploded. He kept pumping, riding her through her orgasm until he finally released in side of her with a jagged groan.

Collapsing against her and still inside of her body, he pulled her tight to him.

"Now _that_ ," he said, gasping, "was a great thank you."

Olivia laughed weakly as she ran her hand down his back. "Have I told you how much I loved you yet, Voight?"

"A few times but I don't mind hearing it again." He looked up at her with a boyish grin on his face.

"I love you, Hank Voight." She grinned and kissed his mouth. "Despite my better judgment."

"Hey, now!" Hank looked mildly offended but couldn't keep the outrage on his face as Olivia kissed his shoulder. "I love you too, Olivia Benson." He whispered against her ear as she fell asleep in his arms. "Even though you don't like the Chicago Bears."


End file.
